The Prowler's of the Cinema
by XXbuttonsXX
Summary: Snow has been training criminals for many years to do his dirty work for him. Their mission this time is to hold hostages but it might not be as easy as it seems as more than one person finds love and friendship. (Katniss/Cato and Foxface/Clove)
1. A Date

**Title: **The Prowler's of the Cinema

** Fandom: **The Hunger Games

**Rating: **T (I was debating making it an M but I think it is only a T)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters! Only the setting and the plot!

**Warnings: **Violence and very minor suggestions of adult themes maybe F/F or M/M shippings

**A/N- **This is a story which uses the characters of the hunger games in a differant senario but I've tried to keep completely with their characters. This chaper is just a introduction in a way to the settings and some of the main characters (Katniss, Gale, Cato, Clove, Glimmer and Foxface although both Rue and Peeta are seen but not introduced.)  
**-**I don't know what ships will be in this story as of yet. Maybe you could review with suggestions, I am thinking of Clove/Foxface though..hmm...tell me what you think!

* * *

Katniss Everdeen

Determination is clear on my face as I reach for the next hold in the wall. I bite my lip, I can't quite reach it. With one glance over to my left I can see a small brown skinned girl already at the top of the climbing wall. I sigh and smile up at the girl.

"Nice try Catnip!" Gale shouts from below, "you gonna give up now and let a little girl beat you?" I look down at Gale, with his olive skin, large build, grey eyes and messy brown hair he is quite good looking but we are just friends, and that we shall stay.

I roll my eyes, "Just get me down," I call back down to him. He smirks and begins to lower me from the wall. This isn't even a competition, just climbing. Gale and I have been coming here for four years, that's how we met, I am excellent at climbing, it just happens that I cannot yet complete the hardest wall in the building, but me being the determined person I am, I am forever on that one wall.

Once my feet touch the ground I untie my harness. "You know Catnip, you could always move your foot up before reaching," he laughed. I shake my head, my name isn't really Catnip, it's just Gale's nickname for me because when we first met, he was landed with holding my rope since I didn't know anyone at the climbing club. Gale decided when I was halfway up the wall to ask for my name, I answered, 'Katniss,' but because I was so far up the wall he couldn't hear me and thought I said 'Catnip'.

"Maybe I'll do that next time," I say to him sarcastically, "Come on," I say and begin walking. Gale catches up with me and walks beside me.

"You know, I was wondering if you'd want to..." His voice drains out as I see the boy working at the snack store. He has blonde hair, blue eyes and a toned body. I haven't noticed him working here before and now I am intrigued to know more about him. "Well?"

I look up at Gale in surprise, "What?" I ask. He looks up to where I was looking to see the boy, his eyes narrow.

"Well...I was asking you if you'd like to go watch a film with me but it seems you are more interested in someone else," he mutters. I glance back up the boy who smiles joyfully at a customer and hands them a drink.

"No, I'll go with you," I say to him and smile. He smiles triumphantly as if he wasn't expecting me agreeing to go with him.

"I'll pick you up at six, ok?" he says. I nod once and then walk to the girls changing room.

* * *

Cato

The voices at the end of room echo through the building.

"I'm bored," Glimmer complains. I look into her blue eyes with intensity, she was so fit! Without any warning, I approach her and push my lips against hers.

She pulls away with a girly smile, "I'm glad you were thinking what I was thinking," she giggled. I ignore her annoying little giggle and continue to kiss her, I feel her leg wrap around mine and I smirk into the kiss. The kiss is hot and passionate; I know I'm the most desired guy in the gang and she is the most beautiful girl, even if she is ridiculously annoying.

"EW, again?" I hear someone say; I quickly break away and look up to see Clove. I pull away more and lean against the wall looking at her. She jumps down the stairs gun in hand; she always holds her gun although she is way better with a set of knives. I'm great with a gun and Glimmer... she's just useless at all of it, I think the only reason she's here is because her father is second in charge. Snow is leader.

I have been here since I was ten years old. I was on the streets with my parents when Snow offered to take me in. Apparently my parents died a year later. Snow takes good care of us; as long as we full fill his deeds, which are usually illegal.

"Really Cato, she may be beautiful and everything but Glimmer?" Clove shakes her head. I look deep into Clove's beautiful brown eyes. Clove is the real girl I love but she also happens to be the only girl here who doesn't love me. I don't understand why, aren't I what every girl wants?

"You're just jealous," Glimmer says back to Clove. Clove just smirks and shakes her head.

"Are you serious? Why on earth would _I _be jealous?" she laughs. Glimmer gives her an evil glare which only makes me chuckle. Glimmer storms off upstairs, leaving Clove and I alone.

I walk around so I am facing Clove and tuck a lose strand of hair behind her ear, she raises an eyebrow at me questioningly.

"Forget it Cato," she says making my heart drop slightly. I step closer to her anyway and lift her face up to mine.

"Am I really that bad?" I ask her. She looks away in an annoyance.

"No, you're just not my type," she says impatiently and walks out of the door, where to I will never know because I do not follow her. Instead I walk upstairs to Glimmer.

* * *

Finch(Foxface) 

I tap my nails on the desk as I assess the liquid. I look down at the black stopwatch around my neck, it has been ten minutes, it should change colour anytime soon. I look back up only to see that in that time the clear liquid has changed into a yellow coloured liquid. I smile proudly.

"Finch, have you almost done?" my boyfriend Marco asks me. I nod in response and turn to the rest of the people in my science club and they all nod to say that I can go. I walk out of the room and into Marco's arms, no longer feeling their warmth.

He pulls away and pecks my lips; I no longer feel the butterflies in my stomach or the fast beating of my heart. I hold onto his hand and begin to walk down the school corridor.

"So I was thinking? There's this new film out, about aliens, would you like to go?" he asks me and smiles sweetly.

I want to turn him down but I cannot think of any excuses and I can't keep turning him down, I do it too often and I can tell that it hurts him.  
"Sure," I say and squeeze his hand. Some may ask why I don't just break up with him and the truth is- I'm afraid to. I don't want to be alone and we have been together far too long and it would only break his heart.

The school bell rang and I quickly kiss his cold, hard cheek. "I have maths, see you later! You can come over to mine if you want," I say and then immediately hope I haven't given him the wrong impression.

I shake the thought from my mind and run to maths, eager to learn.

* * *

_**A/N- Who actually bothered to read the A/n above? Not tried it like that before :/ hmm.**_

_**Please review on idea's for shippings! I don't want any of the conventional ones! If you see a grammer mistake please tell me! and review! I like reviews and if I don't have them, I get sad :( So please? I think this is a pretty good idea for me xD Also just because I said I was debating making it M rated doesn't mean I will now...it was just in case, there isn't going to be lemons! I will say that now! **_


	2. The attack

**A/N: **Yeah, the begining of this chapter is maybe were the 'minor suggestions of adult themes' come into it...just warning you, no smut, not really, unless you count, kissing gently and massaging? Yup, other than that read, review, favourite, follow, all that jazz! Also, thanks to people who reviewed the last chapter! XD THANK YOU!

* * *

Cato

Glimmers hair is soft against my face when I awake. I smell her sweet perfume and I scrunch my nose from the over powering scent.

"Good morning Cato," Glimmer says. It is unusual for her to wake before ten in the morning and I was hoping to escape her today. She moves around in my arms until she is facing me she kisses me gently on the lips. Weakly, I kiss back. She pulls away gently but her nose still rests against mine. "What's wrong?" she asks in her annoying girly voice.

"Just tired," I answer in all honesty. She giggles and sits up with me. She begins massaging my shoulders from behind. It feels relaxing but something about her silky night dress against my bare back makes a shiver run down my spine. I pull away from her and stand to collect my shirt from the floor.

I pull it on over my head and turn away from her. I can almost feel her sullen expression when she says, "You could always keep it off." I roll my eyes and face her again.

"What date is it?" I ask. Glimmer lifts her shoulders in a shrug and falls back onto the bed a dream-like look, clear in her sky blue eyes. Instead of kissing her like she expects I turn on my heal and walk out of her pink room in search for someone who doesn't smell of strawberries. I run down the wooden stairs until I see Clove walking in through the front door. I begin to worry that she has been out all night.

"Hey, where have you been?" I ask. Clove looks at me but does not answer me until she has locked the door and taken her coat off.

Even then she only says "None of your business," in an answer. "Are you ready for tonight?" she questions, changing the subject. At first I am unsure about what she means by that but I soon realise that we have the hostage mission tonight at the cinema.  
"Bring it on," I jump over the banister and land facing her. "So where have you been?" I ask again. I am not someone who allows people to change the topic that easily.

Clove's face is full of annoyance. "If you really must know; I fell asleep at the library again," she says and gives her shoulders a shrug. I nod in sympathy, her parents work at the library and it's the only way she can see them. If Snow found out, Clove would be kicked back out on the streets. Her parents gave her up as a baby, they left her on the streets; Snow took her in and trained her to be a criminal, just like he did with the rest of us.

Clove pursed her lips together and pushed passed me to get to the stairs. She turns to look at me before going up.  
"Also, I came back for an hour last night," she looks upstairs mischievously, "her Dad is so going to kill you," she grins and runs up stairs. I sigh and throw my hands to my head. Clove's face did not hold an inch on envy.  
It looks like I am forever stuck with Glimmer and her overpowering sweet aroma.

* * *

Cashmere

I stare off into the distance for a moment. This is not my ideal conversation.  
"Cash, are you listening?" My brother, Gloss asks, snapping me back to reality. I look around to see everyone watching me. Snow's stare is the most intense, his eyes search deep into me and I suddenly feel so vulnerable.

"Of course I am," I say quickly, averting my gaze from Snow's eyes.

"Must I remind you, Cashmere that your mission is in two hours time and I expect you to be utmost successful," Snow's ice cold voice sends a shiver down my spine and I nod in fear.

Gloss smirks at me and shakes his head. I can tell that he is trying to hold back laughter.  
"So you five will go with the younger ones and take hostage of every person in the cinema, no people will escape and whatever you do; Do not show yourself to them." I look down at my nails, the only thought in my mind being how masculine I will look in a ski mask and a jumper which does not show any of my curves.

I stand, "Look, I am going to check the younger ones are ready," I announce. I receive the nod of approval from Snow and I step out of the room. Straight away I see Glimmer stalk down the stairs wearing a rosy pink nightgown.

"Cashmere, have you seen Cato?" Glimmer asks me, running her hand down her shiny blonde hair. I shake my head in response.  
"You should get dressed, we are leaving in two hours," I tell her and cross my arms at her. "But-"she begins but as I raise my eyebrow she rolls her eyes to head back upstairs.

I open the door to the guns closet and reach for the one I am most comfortable with. The last hostage mission we were given did not end too grand. Gloss ended up killing one of the hostage's. Gloss was not caught but that doesn't stop me from being fearful.  
I guess it's just one of those things that need to be done.

* * *

Finch(Foxface) 

The film is just about to start when Marco and I walk into the cinema hand-in-hand. We sit on the front row and almost immediately his hand finds his way to my lap. I roll my eyes and move his hand from my lap to his.

Despite of this I allow him to place his arm around my shoulders and I unwillingly snuggle closer to him.  
The film is about half way through when a loud screams echo through the cinema and I hear gun shots and my heart begins to race and I begin to panic.

Soon the gun shots are in the same room as I and everything around me turns to chaos. Marco's protective grip grows tighter on me but I push him a way. The closer I am to him the more uncomfortable I feel.

Most of what is happening is a blur. The men shoot at the screen interrupting the alien invasion. The screen goes to black and the room enters complete darkness.  
"Find some lights!" The taller man shouts at the smaller man and within minutes the lights turn on. I can now see that most of the people have begun to run to the exit but the taller man shoots his gun upward and they all turn to him with fear in their eyes.

"Sit back down and no one will get hurt," he spits. The smaller more fragile man is now next to the taller one. I look at them both and my breathing is heavy from fear.

"Hello," the smaller man says in a voice which sounds much softer than the older mans, "listen to us and you shall live. Try anything and we have no problem in killing you."

The last line I cannot help but see as a lie. The man's voice is too gentle; it does not belong to a killer.

* * *

**A/N: **All I can say is review!


End file.
